


To Bring Her Home

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Reader fic - Freeform, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader





	To Bring Her Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baked-Bean-Bekah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Baked-Bean-Bekah).



Here is where you’ll love her. Secretly, in the confines of this house that she helped build with her bare hands. And openly, among her friends whenever they come to visit, which is often a weekly occurrence, so long as there aren’t any missions taking them away. And of course, discretely, when both of you have friends and it would be far impolite disappearing into the bedroom where your moans could escape freely into the air instead of being hidden with a well placed cough or a laugh into her shoulders.

Here is where you’ll see her. Entirely. Where she doesn’t need to hide her self-perceived weaknesses. Where she displays her tears, without keeping them at bay. Where she can share stories - both good and bad - of her mistakes and regrets. Where she can be herself with no judgment from you. And where she can further anchor herself into your love and acceptance of her - flaws and all.

Here is where you’ll wait for her. As she and Thor move between Asgard and Midgard and other planets to ensure peace.

Here is where you wish you could grow old with her, but life, rarely works out the way we want it to. Right now, she is on her back and she is severely injured.

“Y/N, my love. I am sorry for this.”

“Sif, please. You have no need to say such words nor any need to apologize. You’re here now.”

“I did my best.”

“I know you did. I never had any doubts of you coming back to me. I love you.”

“I love you, Y/N.”

She allows herself to say those words last to you. She kisses you and holds you and minutes later, her grip loosens until she takes her last breath, and her arms are no longer around you.

 

* * *

 

“Lady Y/N. What brings you here?”

“Thor, I wish to bring her home. I need to bring her back to Asgard. Seeing as how I cannot do so by myself, I am in need of your assistance.”

Thor looks at you and sadly smiles.

“What makes you think she’d want to be taken back to Asgard, Lady Y/N?”

Your grief was too much to understand he wasn’t mocking you. But at that moment, you felt as though he should’ve said yes automatically. After all, your girlfriend had died protecting him.

“How dare you.”

Your words come out as a harsh whisper.

“She died saving you! The very least you can do is take her back home or help me to do so. She never asked anything from you, yet you stand there asking why. If it had been you, she would’ve taken you back home, without any delay. The way I see it, you aren’t worthy to be called her friend.”

With that, you leave.

“Wait! Lady Y/N! You misunderstood me!”

You ignore his shouts. You had arrangements to make.

 

* * *

 

After you picked up her cremated remains that were placed in a blue and green urn, you went back to speak with Thor.

“Lady Y/N. You’re here. Please allow me to apologize to you. I meant you no disrespect. I will gladly help you take Lady Sif to Asgard.”

“Thank you.”

You placed the urn in front of him.

“I know her ashes are to be spread at sea, but let it be done on Asgard, where she was born.”

Thor waits patiently for you to continue and when you make it clear you don’t have anything else to say just yet, he speaks.

“Lady Y/N, when I asked you what made you think Asgard was Lady Sif’s home, I should’ve said that for all intents and purposes, her home was here with you on Midgard, not Asgard. Yes, she was born on Asgard, but her home was always with you and in the house she built for you. Her ashes could be spread in Asgard’s waters, but I think it would rather be fitting for you to spread her ashes at the beach you would always take her to. It need not be all of her ashes. I quite think she’d like some of her ashes to be in your possession.”

You sat there, stunned. It explained why Sif came to you immediately after being wounded instead of having any of Shield’s medical staff look at her. She wasn’t much for this world, and she had chosen you. Just like all those years ago when she first arrived on Midgard.

“I, too, must apologize, Thor. I let my anger and grief get in the way. I am sorry.”

“You need not be sorry, Lady Y/N. You were her wife in every sense of the word.”

“Except in marriage.”

“She tied herself to you completely, Lady Y/N. In both mind and soul. Yes, here on Midgard, a paper says that two people are married. Yet Asgardian customs say it is whoever we built a home and life with.”

You were effectively in tears at this point as you listened to Thor explain to you that you weren’t her girlfriend but her wife.

You had thought you had no claim to her remains as her girlfriend yet under Asgard’s eyes and Thor’s eyes, you were very much her wife. So you bring her back home with you after spreading some of her ashes on that beach. Thor was grateful you allowed him to say a few words.

And you were grateful to bring her home with you. To bring your wife, Lady Sif, home.

 


End file.
